transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fallen
The Fallen was one of the original 13 tranformers or Seven Primes in some universes. Origins In Nightslash2020's series he is the last of the original 13 transformers created by Primus. His origins are unknown in the Mirasoltwins series. his origins in the Eagc7 universe is the same as the movies according to eagc7. In Jazz265 story Fallen is a member of te 7 original Primes and the most powerfull of the 7. Biography eagc7 Continuty ''Transformers/Marvel'' continuty The Fallen possesed the severed head of Thundercracker and spoke to frenzy to reconnect the head into thundercracker for bring him back to life, to which Frenzy did, then he was electruced and The fallen revealed it was him contolling the head to frenzy, Then the fallen sarchopagus teleported to Cybertron, Fallen directly spoke to frenzy from his prison about Sending Sideways and Bonecrusher to earth for fidn the Allspark there and told him to use Incinerator still intact spark for revive Starscream, Scorponok and Dreadwing. After they got ressurected, Fallen ordered them to find the Allspark for reactivate Megatron and for get freed from his prision. After a failed attempt to retrive the Allspark shards for a unknown reason, Starscream went to the Nemesis and informed the failed mission to Fallen, Fallen was enraged with Starscream and declared this would be the last time he would sent the Megatron clone for help him and told him to return to earth btu with Stockade, but then Soundwave revealed to all Decepticons that the Megatron Clone is alive. seeing that the Clone is alive he tells Starscream to free him aswell, but Starscream tells him that he wants to lead the decepticons, but the fallen yelled at Starscream. The mission was a sucess. the clone was freed and Starscream managed to steal a shard. Fallen was ready to tell Starscream why the shard was needed and told him to put it on the ground first, but then the Shard fled away and hit the Sarchopagus and began to crack. Fallen quickly thought he was going to die as those cracks showed up and called Starscream a fool. the Sarchopagus exploded, only to reveal that the Fallen was freed at LAST!, but then the fallen was really weak and needed to restore his energon. the Megatron clone came to the Nemesis and forgive the fallen for failing his last mission, fallen told him that there are more shards left and told him to retrive them. Later Soundwave reported to Fallen that Sam Witwicky was captured by Sector 7. but fallen then revealed he was freed. Soundwave then had a idea which didnt revealed to fallen After Soundwave stole the Relic that hold the location for the Star Harvester. the fallen was Heard talking to Soundwave and told him to not fail him. Mirasoltwins Continuty ''Transformers'' After Megatron was killed and the Decepticons Fled, Dreadwing went to report this to Fallen. Now that Megatron is dead, The Fallen Have Full Power on the Decepticons. Nightslash2020 Continuty ''Transformers Origins'' The Fallen was one of the original 13 Transformers created by Primus. On a trip he discovered Unicron and joined his side. He took out most of the transformers but was sealed in Cybertrionium Titanium Metal by the Matrix. The case was then sent off into space by Devastis. He later returned and destroyed the plaet Cyber and took the Chaos Trinity under his command ''Transformers Requiem'' Throguh means unknown, The Fallen took control of Cybertron after Unicron's destruction. He was killed by Dune Runner. Jazz265 Continuty Transformers Relationships Eagc7 canon *Megatron - Disciple *Starscream - Disciple *Soundwave - Disciple *Megatron Clone - Disciple *Jetfire - Former Disciple, Enemy *Prima Prime - Brother, Enemy *Omega Prime - Brother, Enemy *Vector Prime - Brother, Enemy *Zeta Prime - Brother, Enemy *Nova Prime - Brother, Enemy *Maximus Prime - Brother, Enemy Jazz265 canon *Prima Prime - Brother, Enemy *Solus Prime - Sister, Enemy *Zeta Prime - Brother, Enemy *Sentinel Prime - Brother, Enemy *Nexus Prime - Brother, Enemy *Vector Prime - Brother, Enemy *Optimus Prime - Decendent, Enemy *Megatron - Disciple *Starscream - Disciple *Soundwave - Disciple Appearances/Actors *Eagc7 Canon (4 stop motions) **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' - cfighter95 **''Transformers: Prologue'' (First appearance) - eagc7 **''Transformers'' - eagc7 **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' - TF2Optimus, Nightslash12345 and cfighter95 *Mirasoltwins Canon (1 stop motions) **''Transformers'' (First appearance) - Mirasoltwins *Nightslash2020 Canon (2 stop motions) **''Transformers: Origins'' (First appearance) - Sicmetal74 **''Transformers: Requiem'' - Sicmetal74 *Jazz265 Canon (1 stop motions) **''Transformers'' (First appearance) Trivia *eagc7 Confirmed that the Fallen was Responsable for a Number of Extinction Events in the Eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion Series, Like the Ordovician Extinction, Devonian Extinction, Permian Extinction, Triassic Extinction and the Cretaceous Extinction in Attempts to Wipe All Life in the Planet Earth So he Could Harvest Earth Sun, eagc7 Hopes to Mention the Extinction events in one of his Series, He Aslo Revealed that Fallen Was Responsable for The Lake Toba supereruption *The toy used for him in TF Origins is Universe Onslaught and a custom black version of Onslaught, but ROTF Fallen is used in TF Requim. Gallery Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticons Leaders Category:Living Characters Category:Males Category:Transformers Prologue Decepticons Category:Transformers Decepticons Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Decepticons Category:Deceased Characters